Alien? Maybe
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Tao bertemuu dengan namja bernama Kris yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah alien. apa yang terjadi pada Tao? "Jika ada seseorang yang memberiku pil yang tanpa rasa sakit bisa membuatku tidur selamanya, aku tak akan menolaknya" "ikutlah bersamaku ke planetku" bad summary. Kristao/Taoris Couple. GS. EXO Fanfiction.


**ALIEN? MAYBE..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

Kristao couple

a.k.a

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

**Other Cast :**

Ji Yeon T-ara

Eunjung T-ara

Krystal f(X)

**Lenght :**

Oneshoot *pushupbareng2anakb.a.p*

**Genre :**

School life, romance, drama, fluff

**Rate :**

T ajaah

Desc :

Cast adalah milik tuhan yang berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya serta menjadi idola di bawah SM Entertaiment yang sudah siap sewaktu-waktu menjadi pendamping hidup saya *ngarep*. Story adalah milik saya yang terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang pernah saya baca waktu masih High School dulu. Kepada pengarang komik saya ucapkan terima kasih tapi maaf tak mengingat nama pembuat dan judul komiknya. Harap di mengerti

* * *

Happy reading!

Brak!

Seorang yeoja baru saja di sudutkan oleh beberapa yeoja ke pagar penghalang di atap sekolah.

"kau tahu diri dong, Jongin itu kan pacarnya Krystal"bentak seorang gadis bernametag Ji yeon.

"aku tahu kok"balas yeoja tinggi bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao yang sedang di sudutkan itu.

"lantas kenapa kau merayunya?"tanya seorang yeoja bernama Eunjung sinis.

Tao masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku tak merayunya, dia yang mengajakku pergi ke petshop dan aku menolaknya sopan"

"hah? Jongin yang mengajakmu?" tanya yeoja bernama Krystal lengking.

Tao membuang nafas dan menghirupnya malas.

Brak!

"bohong!" Krystal mendorong Tao ke pagar lagi.

"aku tak bohong" bela Tao memegang tangan Krystal yang mendorongnya.

"heran kenapa Jongin mau berpacaran dengan iblis ssepertimu?"tanya Tao santai namun menekankan setiap kata-katanya pada Krystal dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar iblis" Ji Yeon membantu tangan Krystal lepas dari Tao.

"brengs*k, jangan macam-macam kau"ancam Krystal.

"dasar yeoja gila sialan"umpat Eunjung.

"ayo, kita pergi"ajak Ji Yeon.

Ketiga yeoja itu pergi menjauh dari Tao dan ..

Klek!

"yak, apa yang kalian lakukan? Hey..." Tao mengetuk-ngetuk dan mencoba membuka satu-satunya pintu keluar dari atap sekolahnya.

Tao kemudian hanya menyerah, ia yakin usahanya hanya akan sia-sia.

Beginilah nasibnya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan namja-namja populer yang entah kenapa selalu berusaha merayunya atau hanya sekedar ingin kenal sudah di anggap merayu oleh para yeoja yang iri padanya. Ia harusnya terbiasa paksanya.

Awalnya sekitar 4 tahun lalu saat masih SMP tak seorang pun yang menjadi temannya, alasannya karena dia menggunakan bahasa dengan logat aneh maklumlah bukan orang Korea asli dia campuran China dan Jerman dan lagi tampang cantik anggun dan berkharisma membuat ia terlihat arogan bagi para yeoja. Itulah yang menyebabkannya selalu pada wajah datarnya selama ini.

"kalau aku meloncat dari sini bisa menghantui mereka nanti gak ya?"pikir Tao konyol dalam hatinya.

"ah, kalau aku melakukan itu aku menjadi lebih iblis dong dari mereka"

Tao melamun menatap dari lubang-lubang pagar pembatas ke halaman sekolah.

"ah, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba hujan sih?"rutuknya ketika baru saja rintik hujan menyentuh kulitnya.

"sungguh, benar-benar tak terduga. " katanya mendongak ke langit.

Bruk!

Seseorang jatuh di hadapannya membuatnya terduduk karena kaget.

Seorang namja berambut kuning terang mendekati putih atau biasa di bilang blonde berada di hadapannya. Namja beralis tebal dengan mata setajam elang itu memaksa mata Tao masih terpaku padanya. Tao merutuki pipinya yang merona karena terpesona pada pemilik kulit putih susu dengan bibir pink menggoda yang sepertinya tengah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"mianne agassi aku mengagetkanmu, tadi aku tertidur di atas sana dan ... " namja itu menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa berada di hadapan Tao, namun Tao masih berada dalam pikirannya suara namja terdengar merdu di telingannya namun otakknya tak menangkap apa yang di katakan oleh namja itu hingga satu kata konyol keluar dari mulutnya..

"ALIEN?"

Namja itu langsung terdiam dan menatap pada Tao yang menunjuknya dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Tao saat mengucapkan kata absurd itu, apa karena teracuni oleh drama-drama berbau tentang alien tampan? Atau kepalanya terbentur keras ketika di dorong tadi? Bisa jadi dia kemasukan jin lalu berkata seperti itu? *yang bener aja nih* Jawabannya tidak. Hatinya hanya bilang bahwa namja itu berbeda. Dan lagi orang korea asli mana punya rambut blonde mencolok seperti dia. Sekolah juga tak mengizinkan rambut di warnai. Apalagi seolah hujan datang menghantarkan namja itu padanya, buktinya hujan yang tadinya seperti akan menguyur habis bumi tiba-tiba hilang bahkan menuju cerah. Kebetulan? Mungkin. Dan alien di depan matanya? Mungkin juga kan?

"wah.. aku ketahuan ya? Bisa gawat ini"kekeh namja itu, membuat Tao sedikit antusias mendengarnya.

Namja itu menyodorkan tangannya "perkenalkan aku Wu Yi Fan dari EXO Planet"

Tao masih membiarkan tangannya berada di samping saku roknya, ragu menyambut tangan Kris.

"tapi, teman-temanku memanggilku Kris" katanya menarik tangan kanan Tao dan sedikit mengoyangkannya vertikal.

"Jadi kau siapa makhluk bumi?"tanya Kris menoel dagu Tao, Tao menepisnya karena merasa risih.

"Huang Zi Tao"ketus Tao sebal.

"wah, seingatku Huang Zi Tao adalah musuh dari planetku"canda Kris.

"yak! mana mungkin"protes Tao berkacak pinggang.

"hehehe.. jadi bagaimana teman-temanmu memanggilmu?"tanya Kris yang masih terkekeh.

"aku tak punya teman"ketus Kris yang sekarang melipat tangan di dadanya.

"ku kira kau sedang berlatih drama dan bermain petak umpet"

Tao menatap Kris tajam, yang benar saja? Darimana makhluk seperti tiang listrik ini bisa punya pikiran seperti itu? dasar gila, jelas-jelas tadi dia sedang si bully.

"kau gila!"bentak Tao tak senang.

"hey.. apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya seorang satpam yang sedang mengecek lingkungan sekolah.

"hana ... dul .. set .. kaburrr"Kris menarik Tao berlari ke gerbang sekolah.

.

.

"yak! kenapa kau tak memakai kekuatanmu?"tanya Tao yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"hahahaha.. aku berbeda,panda"kekeh Kris melihat Tao yang mengeluh.

"jal gayo, aku pergi dulu panda!"teriak Kris berlari ke luar gerbang sekolah.

Tao masih terdiam "Tao" ujarnya pelan memandang punggung Kris yang semakin jauh. Tentu saja yang di maksudkannya adalah panggil aku Tao.

* * *

Suasana pagi seperti ini sudah menjadi biasa bagi Huang Zi Tao, pandangan menusuk yang menyambut, coret-coretan di mejanya bahkan ukiran-ukiran sudah seperti karya lukis teristimewa sendiri baginya, apalagi di tambah posisinya yang berada di tengah bagian belakang. Tao sudah biasa, ia hanya akan menghujam semua orang dengan tatapan datarnya yang tajam seolah bisa menikam semua orang yang di tatapnya. Ia juga sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bernuansa pedas dan kejam untuk melampiaskannya.

"upss... aku tak sengaja, aku pikir ini tempat sampah"kata Ji Yeon yang baru saja sengaja menendang meja tempat Tao duduk. Tao masih diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"hmm.. kau tak perlu minta maaf padanya Ji yeon ah, jelas-jelas dia tak jauh berbeda dengan sampah"ledek Eunjung yang membuat yeoja-yeoja setipenya terkekeh.

"kasihan sekali agassi yang terhormat disini, percuma saja cantik, kaya dan cerdas tapi ternyata buta. Tak sanggup ke dokter mata,kah?"ujar Tao penuh penekanan dengan wajah datar.

"aishh .. sialan!" Krystal geram.

"dan sepertinya aku mencium bau busuk dari sini"kata Tao yang mendekatkan hidungnya pada Eunjung.

Tao mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya seolah benar-benar mencium bau busuk "semoga agassi-agassi memiliki indra penciuman yang baik, tidak seperti indra penglihatan kalian"sambungnya.

"yAk! Awas kau"Eunjung menghempaskan tangannya pada meja Tao karena kesal. Ia sudah siap melayangkan pukulan atau pun cakaran pada wajah Tao yangmasih tetap datar dan tak mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya.

"sudah Krystal, itu Cho saemsangnim sudah datang" Krystal di tarik oleh teman-temannya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"hey..." panggil seorang namja melambaikan tangan sambil cengengesan pada Tao, yang tentu saja membuat yeoja di kelas itu, mendelik tajam padanya lagi. Tentu saja, lagi-lagi cowok keren dan Tao.

"kenapa kau melambai-lambai seperti itu? cepat perkenalkan dirimu"kata Cho Saemsangnim.

"ah, hallo. I'm Kris. Nice to meet you." ujarnya sesuai stylenya. Semua masih cengo dengan perkenalan Kris, tentu mereka mengerti tapi ini terasa baru dan menarik.

"oke, aku akan duduk di meja di sudut paling belakang itu,sir"sambungnya sendiri dan dengan seenak hatinya duduk di tempat yang bersebelahan dengan tempat Tao.

Cho Saemsangnim merasa terlalu pagi untuk marah-marah "ya sudahlah, semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik dengan teman baru kalian"ujarnya lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

"kau sudah mendapat ijin dari NASA tinggal disini?"tanya Tao pada Kris walaupun tak melirik namja di sampingnya itu.

"wah, tenang saja Taozi mereka belum tau aku disini"jelasnya.

Taozi? Taozi? Entah kenapa telinga Tao dan yeoja di kelas itu terlalu peka dan terperangah mendengar panggilan dari Kris pada Tao tersebut. Tao sendiri sedikit hampir merona baru kali ini seseorang memanggilnya dengan manis dan khusus seperti itu.

"oh" ujar Tao singkat kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja malas.

Tiga orang yeoja ibilis-menurut Tao- mendekat ke arah bangkunya tepatnya sampingnya yakninya tempat duduk Kris *panjang banget*, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah yang membelakangi 3 yeoja itu memasang headsetnya.

Masing-masing dari mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat manis dan lembut yang tentu saja terdengar mengerikan di telinga Tao yang tersumbat headset.

"kau harus pindah dari tempat dudukmu ini Kris sii, aku takut kau akan tertular virus"kata Ji Yeon dengan nada sindiran.

"ah benar, aku takut kau tertular virus dari sampah penggoda namja itu"tambah Eunjung dengan jelas menatap Tao yang membelakangi mereka.

"sangat menjijikan Kris sii jika kau tetap berada di sebelahnya, dia memberi pengaruh buruk"jelas Krystal.

Tao berkata dalam hatinya "terserah kalianlah berkata apa, aku tak peduli." Ia berusaha tetap cuek namun hatinya bertanya "hey Mr. Alien apakah kau mempercayai mereka? Dan menganggapku menjijikan?"

"hey.. Taozi"

Seseorang menepuk punggung Tao, Tao reflek berpaling menatap pelakunya dan melepas headset.

"mwoya?" tanyanya tanpa suara melihat pelakunya adalah Kris.

"apa kau yakin mereka adalah makhluk bumi?"tanya Kris yang mendapat respon belalakan mata dari Tao. Sementara tiga yeoja itu cengo. Ganteng-ganteng kok sedeng?

"aku tak menegerti dengan satu pun yang mereka ucapkan"jelas Kris sambil mengorek kupingnya menegaskan dia tak mengerti.

Ketiga yeoja itu pergi, mereka geram karena merasa di permainkan oleh Kris.

"wah, ternyata dia benar-benar alien"

Tao menahan tawanya yang hampir saja pecah melihat ketiga itu menggerutu karena tingkah unik Kris.

"habisnya aku kira mereka penghuni jealous planet tadi?" tao menarik kedua bibirnya hendak terkekh mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"wah, kau bisa tertawa?" Kris suprise melihat wajah Tao. Tao kembali memasang wajah datarnya yang barang beberapa detik lalu di tinggalkannya.

"hahahhah.. kau manis Taozi. Aku pergi dulu ne, cepat ganti baju kita pelaajran olahragakan?"

Kris mengusak rambut Tao sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu di kelas.

"apa-apaan itu?" rutuk Tao merona.

.

.

.

Semua orang terpesona melihat aksi Kris di lapangan basket, mendrible bola, mem passingnya, memblocknya, menciptakan point demi point membuatkan banyak yang berdecak kagum padanya tak terkecuali Tao. Tak yeoja pun di sana yang rela melepas pandangan dari namja tiang listrik yang berlari-lari demi menciptakan point bersama kostum yang telah basah oleh keringatnya. Jangan lupa wajah serius yang berkharisma dan senyuman polosnya karena berhasil menciptakan point, banyak yeoja siap bergelimang darah demi mendapatkannya.

Pertandingan berakhir tentu saja dengan kemenangan pada tim Kris yang menyebabkan ia di hujani pujian-pujian. Tao sengaja membeli minuman lebih untuk Kris entah kenapa dia berpikir itu biasa, ya salah satu bentuk balas budi. Lagian Kris terlihat benar-benar lelah sehabis bertanding, walaupun Tao sempat berpikir mungkin saja Kris memakai kekuatan teleportnya sehingga dia lincah dan cepat, atau memanfaatkan kekuatan telekenis untuk merebut bola dengan hanya melirik, atau mungkin memanfaatkan kekuatan air yang membuat pemain basket lain kewalahan dan jatuh karena lantai di buat basah, atau mungkin saja ada kekuatan angin yang membuat pemain lain kemasukan debu dan tak mellihat Kris bersiap merebut bola dan menciptakan point lagi atau malah dia menghentikan waktu berkali-kali hingga bisa menang. Aigoo konyol -_-

Tao bermaksud mendekati dan memberanikan diri memberikan minuman pada Kris yang mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang sudah cukup lembab. Namun, Tao menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar pujian-pujian dari setiap orang tak peduli yeoja taupun namja.

"ah, syukurlah sepertinya dia di sukai banyak orang jadi tak akan di kucilkan" kata Tao dalam hati, kembali ke kelas mengurung niatnya.

Kris menatap kecewa pada Tao, ia sedikit menunggu karena menurut instingnya Tao akan memberinya minuman. Dia bahkan menolah beberapa tawaran minuman demi menunggu Tao memberikannya.

"aisshh.. aku haus"rutuk Kris.

* * *

Getar handphone Kris yang ia letakkan di meja mengundang perhatian dari semua anggota kelas yang tadinya berfokus pada materi Matematika yang di sampaikan Choi Saem.

"Matikan handphonemu Tuan Wu, atau kau bersedia membersihkan gudang belakang semalaman"titah Choi saem yang di angguki oleh Kris.

Kris membuat handphonenya benar-benar silent tanpa suara tanpa getaran, namun tanpa sengaja membuka KakaoTalk-nya.

_-Kau lihat si panda merayu namja lagi kemarin?_

_-Benar si jalang sok pamer itu,kan?_

_-Ne, bikin ilfeel saja_

_-Bahasa apa yang dia gunakan? Apa dia merasa keren jika begitu?_

_-Ahhahha.. sok, sekali dia. Mulutnya kasar_

_-Apa dia juga seorang b*tch?_

_-Siapa tau? Dia kan rubah._

_-Benar . lihat matanya apa dia terlalu hingga matanya sok puppy yang rasanya inginku congkel itu_

_-Ah, kalian tau sepertinya dia punya target di kelas kita?_

_-huh? Siapa? Dasar tak tau diri_

_-yeoja mengerikan, lebih baik mati saja_

_-benar mengerikan, bikin mual lihat wajahnya_

_-iya, hahahah_

Kris terbelalak dan memeperhatikan setiap warga kelasnya yang ternyata dengan lihainya berbagi di grup Kakaotalk kelas mereka. Kris melengok Tao yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar yang selalu menjadi topengnya.

Brak! Tanpa sengaja Kris menggerbrak mejanya kesal dan menyuruh menghentikan pembully an verbal pada Tao yang di lakukan di grup KakaoTalk kelas mereka.

"kenapa Kris?"tanya Choi saem yang juga membuat seluruh kelas melihat padanya.

"aku sakit perut dan aku meminjam Tao untuk merawatku" kata Kris seperti biasa dengan stylenya dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari siapa pun, ia menarik Tao yang belum jug dapat merespon yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"ah, di planetmu tak ada yang seperti ini ya?"tanya Tao melihat grup Kakaotalknya ketika berada di atas atap karena tarikan Kris. Kris masih diam.

"apa yang di katakan mereka benar?"tanya Kris ragu. Tao kaget apa sekarang alien pun tak percaya padanya.

"ayolah, bercerita padaku"ujar Kris.

"aku tak tau tapi kenyataanya memang banyak namja yang mendekatiku, ingat bukan aku yang mendekati. Dan yang menjemputku selalu berganti-ganti itu bodyguard suruhan appa. Tanya kenapa berganti-ganti karena ku benci di awasi, banyak dari mereka menyerah dalam sehari karena tak bisa melawan wushuku"jelas Tao. Kris tersenyum "wah anak ini semakin membuatku tertarik"

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada pagar pembatas yang berada di atap itu, menatap dengan pandangan datar yang sekarang terlihat putus asa.

"aku sering berpikir untuk melompat dari sini demi mengakhiri semuanya, namun aku takut jika tak berhasil mati aku akan menyesalinya sepanjang sisa hidupku"kata Tao pelan.

Kris merasa ingin membawa yeoja itu pada pelukannya hanya saja terlalu canggung untuk itu, apalagi bisa-bisa dia di wushu dan di anggap mesum. Ah itu buruk.

"aku juga takut karena katanya seorang yang bunuh diri tidak akan di terima di surga"tambah Tao sambil mendongak ke langit.

Ia menatap pada Kris yang mendekat dan berada di sampingnya. Ia menatap Kris seolah menyatakan apa-kau-mengerti-yang-aku-rasakan.

"sekarang aku tak menolak jika seseorang memberiku pil tanpa rasa sakit yang membuatku bisa tidur selama-lamnya" kata Tao semakin sendu, namun tetap keras kepala untuk terlihat tegar.

"kalau begitu pergilah bersamaku ke planetku" kata Kris sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah akan menyambut pelukan.

Tao langsung berpikir kalau dia pergi apa eomma dan appa takkan sedih. Ia juga merasa belum mau berpisah dengan kedua orang yang teramat di cintainya.

"hahahha.. pertimbangkannlah" Kris meninggalkan Tao sendiri karena ia tau Tao takkan menangis jika masih ada dia. Dia ingin Tao lega.

.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya..

Akhhhh.. Tao berteriak tangannya terluka saat mengambil sepatu di lokernya yang di isi paku payung, di robek dan juga di coret-coret.

"kau tak apa?"tanya Kris yang kebetulan juga sedang di lloker.

"tak apa-apa, aku punya sepatu cadangan... "kata Tao, "tapi di rumah"lanjutnya.

"oh okee"

Oke? Oke apanya? lagi-lagi Tao tak mengerti.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya pada Kris yang seenaknya mengendongnya naik keatas motor Kris mendudukannya disana.

"dimana rumahmu?"tanya Kris yang sudah memakai helmnya.

"palli.. kita bisa terlambat"paksa Kris.

Tao mengucapkan alamatnya dan memegang pinggang Kris reflek karena kecepatan membawa motor Kris tak manusiawi menurut Tao. Dasar alien!

"wah,, syukurlah untung kita tak terlambat"kata Kris.

"Tao, tunggu" Kris mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang kepala tao, ia memasangkan ikat rambut pada rambut Tao. "manis"ujarnya kemudian pergi.

"terima kasih"lirih Tao karena lagi-lagi alien itu menghilang sebelum ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

"minggir"kata Tao, karena merasa terhalang ke luar kamar mandi karena 3 yeoja yang tak lain adalah Krystal, Eunjung dan Ji Yeon.

Ketiga yeoja itu terus menghalanginya bahkan mendorong Tao ke sudut kamar mandi.

"kau harus mendengarkan sesuatu dulu, Zitao ahh?"kata Eunjung sok manis yang tentu saja menjijikan bagi Tao.

"sebagai teman baik aku hanya peringatkan untuk tak salah paham atas sikap baik Kris padamu, ara?"kata Kris.

Kris? Ada apa dengan Kris? Kata Tao membatin.

"kau tak tau ya? Tentu saja kau kan bodoh" Ji Yeon menarik rambut yang di ikatkan Kris tadi.

"dia hanya kasihan padamu tau, di sekolah dia yang lama dia mempunyai pacar yang nasibnya sama sepertimu, jadi jangan besar kepala mengerti?" Krystal mendorong kepala Tao.

Mereka menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao, dan itu menjadi kepuasan bagi mereka

"hey .. kami baikkan?"

"ya.. sangat baik" Tao balik menarik Ji Yeon merebut ikat rambutnya dan membenturkannya pada dinding. Krystal tampak kaget. Tao mendekatinya dan memukul dinding di belakang Krystal, yang membuat Krystal menelan ludah ketakutan.

Tao menarik dirinya berniat mencari Kris, ia kesal pada alien itu sekarang.

"apa-apaan kau? Kenapa pergi? Ayo lakukan"tantang Krystal pada Tao yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"ah, maaf aku tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh lalat busuk seperti kalian"kata Tao yang berlalu setelah melihat rutukan ketiga yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Tao yang menemukan Kris berbaring di atap sekolah menatap langit di hadapanya.

"aku sedang berbicara pada langit"katanya bodoh.

Tao kesal pada Kris sekarang sehingga tak terdengar menarik baginya lagi.

"kenapa kau membantuku? Berteman denganku? Aku bukan pacarmu lho"tanya Tao, Kris yang mendengarnya langsung duduk melihat Tao.

"kau mengasihaniku?" entah kenapa Tao akan merasa hancur jika begitu.

Kris tak menjawab apa-apa, ia ingin menjelaskannya tapi tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"yak! jawab aku. Kau mengasihani ku? Siapa yang butuh itu,brengsek?"  
"kau kira aku akan bahagia. Berhentilah membuatku merasanyaman dan bergantung padamu, jangn memberi harapan kosong, sialan" teriak Tao yang ternyata sudah menangis, menangis pertama kalinya di depan orang lain selain keluarganya.

Kris merangkulnya, membawanya dalam dekapannya. Tao terus-terusan memukul kuat dada Kris gelisah dalam pelukan namja tiang itu.

"hey, jangan memberontak lagi. Aku akan membawamu ke palanetku. Sebelum itu aku memberimu racun dulu"

Kris memegang dua lengan yang memukulnya itu, ia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Tao lembut. Tao diam tak merespon karena terlalu kaget.

"nah, dengarkan aku. Aku tak mengasihanimu. Aku tertarik padamu sejak menganggapku adalah alien, aku menyukaimu maka dari itu kau boleh berkunjung se planetku."

Tao merasa sangat senang apalagi melihat ekspresi malu Kris, ia memeluk Kris erat-erat.

"wah, ternyata aku berhasil meracunimu. Buktinya tanpa segan-segan kau memasuki planetku"

Ujar Kris bodoh. Tao terkekeh di belakangnya.

"ya. Benar kau berhasil membawaku ke planetmu, dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Dan setiap saat bersamamu adalah perasaan berbeda datang seolah memasuki planet lain" Tao membatin.

"kita hadapi semua yang akan terjadi bersama-sama, ara? Kau sudah terikat selamanya denganku lho"

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris dan menghirup sepuas-puasnya aroma namja itu.

FIN

.

.

.

_**Slide story**_

"kau tau di planetku, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mendatangkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita mengelilingi angkasa"kata Kris yang membenamkan kepalanya di paha Tao memandang langit.

"ah, jinjaro?" Tao antusias. Masih berpikir kekasihnya alien,kah?

"ne.. kau mau mencobanya?"

Tao masih ragu tapi ya sudahlah. Ia mengangguk.

"oke chankaman"

Ia mengetik sesuatu di hapenya, menekan tombol send kemudian berpose-pose ala-ala power ranger memanggil robot besar mereka. Tao terkekeh, dasar gila katanya dalam hati.

Tao terbelalak saat suara sesuatu mendekat ke arah mereka. Benda terbang dengan baling-baling mendekati mereka dan siap melandas.

Tao masih tak percaya, apa sih ini?

"perkenalkan Tao namanya 'ace' dan silahkan naik aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling di angkasa"kata Kris menunjuk helicopter unik yang sudah melandas.

Tao merangkul tangan Kris dan naik ke helikopter itu. ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kekuatan exo planet apanya ini sih kekuatan yang terlalu bumi sekali apalagi kalau bukan uang.

Helicopter itu berkeliling seoul, dan seandainya helicopter itu di sabotase mungkin mereka masih akan merasa bahagia karena berdua.

Final

* * *

Otte?

Ya, akhirnya rada gaje gitu. Sudah ya, maklumi aja. Typo pasti banyak kali, ya iyalah gak di edit-edit kali Cuma di tulis next publish deh. Jangan kecewa ya, jeball

Dan masalah sepatu yang di rusak atau di masuki paku ketika di bully, sumpah deh biasa kali. Coba kalo orang yang di bully di kasih sepetu baru, kan keren tuh gak mainstream.

Se Ra sebenarnya sempat niat pairingnya Kris ama Sehun. Image cewek dingin cool tanpa ekspresi kesannya pasrah cuek itu dapat kali deh ama Sehun feelnya tapi kalo ma Kris mereka jadi kayak appa ama anaknya. Lagian Tao udah jadi milik Kris sih, Tao kan imut-imut juga walau tatapannya tajam. Iyakan?

Semoga banyak yang suka deh, di fave and tinggalin review ya ^^

Gumawooo..


End file.
